Can't Have Me
by Ozwin
Summary: Opposites attract. Everybody knows that. But could it be true for two mortal enemies? I changed the summary, so don't get confused. Dramione. Complete. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. No Change

**A/N: Yo, dudes! :) Well, I really needed to do something or I'll die. I just LOOOOOVVVEEE Dramione! 3 I hope you like this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, ok? Just want to change things a bit.**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 1: No Change_

**Hermione's POV**

It was the start of my seventh year in Hogwarts. Officially.

I thought about this in the train and sighed. Everything was over. The war, Voldemort, everything was over. I smiled to myself.

Harry and Ron, who were across to me in the compartment, were chatting on and on about Quidditch. They were in a good mood, yes, but nothing compared to me. I don't know why, but I felt that this year was going to be awesome.

"Ron, where's Ginny?" I asked.

The redhead shrugged. "In some other compartment, probably with her new boyfriend."

I felt Harry tense. When Ginny had kissed him in the Room of Requirement, it meant a lot to him. But it turns out their relationship only lasted for about a month. Ginny thought their relationship wouldn't work if Harry was 'the chosen one'. She probably wouldn't know it, but it left Harry heartbroken, until now.

I tried to ignore Harry's reaction. "Oh. Why wouldn't she join us with him?"

Ron looked down. Harry looked away and stared at the window.

I was confused. "Wha...What did I say?"

Ron sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Ginny's dating a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini."

I stood up with surprise. "She's _WHAT? _How...What..._Why?_"

Harry turned and looked at me. "'Mione, Slytherin isn't _really _an enemy, you know. They're purebloods, that's all."

My nostrils flared when I sat down. "But...Don't you guys care? Merlin, do they have _attitudes_!"

Ron shrugged. "Not everyone. Blaise isn't really bad, once you get to know him. We all thought he was a bad buy because he's Malfoy's best friend."

"He _is _a bad guy because he's Malfoy's best friend! I mean, only gits become Malfoy's friends!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to argue with you, Hermione, but it's true. Not all Slytherins are like Malfoy."

I sighed. I didn't want to argue either. And they do have a point. I wasn't close with Blaise; I only knew him with the title "Draco Malfoy's Minion". Maybe Ginny thought he was attractive and nice, and so she started to date him. "Fine. But when he breaks her heart, don't tell me I didn't warn you guys."

Harry and Ron nodded, and they continued to chat. I didn't like Quidditch, so I excused myself to the lavatory.

As I was walking in the narrow corridor, I bumped into...who else?

"Watch it, Mudblood!"

As quick as lighting, I pointed my wand at the blonde. "Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That."

Draco was also fast in pointing his wand at me. "Why not?"

I lowered my wand a little, and he followed suit. "Just...don't, okay?" I whispered. He looked confused, as if expecting a different answer.

"What, no 'I hate you, Draco Malfoy!' or 'Stop bugging me, you git!'?"

I didn't want to fight anymore. I thought he'd changed, especially when his father was sent to Azkaban. I thought he'd be at least a little _nicer _to everyone, particularly me.

"Just quit it, Malfoy. The last thing I want to deal right now is you. I liked you better when you were the quiet and less vicious Malfoy in our sixth year."

He tilted his head to the side. Merlin, he's _cute_. Whoa, whoa, wait. Did I just say that? "Look, I don't want to fight with you either. I just missed calling you that before."

I shoved my wand in my pocket. "Shut up. Where's Ginny?"

He also placed his wand in his coat pocket. "In our compartment. I can't believe she's dating Blaise. Want to do the same with another Slytherin?" He winked.

I turned tomato-red. I through the nearest thing to him, which was my wand. Bad move.

He caught it easily mid-air and he smirked. "You're not getting this back just yet." Then he placed it in his other coat pocket.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. I knew it was no use trying to get it from him. He was strong, after all. Muscular, tall, strong...Whoa. _Stop right there, Hermione Granger_.

_And handsome too_, my mind continued to say.

"Shut up," I said. Whoops.

Draco, as usual, used his one-of-a-kind smirk. "I didn't say anything, Granger. Are you sure you're still sane?" He chuckled and walked past her to go to his own compartment.

_I'm not following him in _there, I said to myself. _Probably a swarm of Slytherins would be there to make fun of me._

So I turned around with a grunt and headed to Harry and Ron's compartment.

The two boys noticed my vicious expression. "What happened?" Ron asked.

"UGH! MALFOY STOLE MY WAND!" I screamed when I shut the door.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What? How in the world will he be able to steal it from you?"

"Well," I started to explain, "he didn't actually _steal _it. I threw it to him."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "That's just another way of saying you _gave _it to him, 'Mione," Ron replied.

"No, you don't understand. That boy didn't change even after the war. He went back to his normal scumbag self. I mean, I thought he would be a little kinder and nicer to all of us since he went on our side during the war! But no, he just continued to be a stupid...UGH!" I stomped the floor.

"Wow, Hermione, you really are pissed," Harry replied.

"Am I?" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm also wondering why he didn't change. I mean, yeah, he switched sides in the war. I thought we could get along after that."

Harry nodded. "I agree with Ron. It's strange. But, Hermione, you still didn't tell us why you gave him your wand."

"Look," I said. "He pissed me off. He even called me a Mudblood! I just bumped into him on the way to the lavatory, and he called me that! Then he continued to taunt me, and I was really boiling with _rage _that I wanted to throw something at him, which was my wand! I knew he will _not _give it back to me that easily."

"Then why didn't you follow him?" Harry asked.

"To be teased and laughed at by the rest of the Slytherins? No thank you, Harry."

I finally sank on my chair, and tried to think of a way to get my wand back from that twisted git. I knew there was only one way.

I had to bribe him.

**A/N: WELL? Please review if you want me to continue! If you don't...well, I won't finish it because I'll think you hate it. :( Bye for now!**


	2. Clenching Fists

**A/N: Aww. Not a lot of people reviewed. Actually, only one did. *chuckles* Anyways, a lot of people are making this story a favorite, so maybe they were just too lazy to review. So I'll forgive you...for now. Just kidding. Continue on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 2: Clenching Fists_

**Draco's POV**

"What are you smiling on about?"

I was in the _royal compartment_ (that was what Blaise called it) with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise, and the Weaselette. I didn't really care if she was a Gryffindor or not; as much as I hate to say it, they aren't that bad. I would give special exceptions to anyone, as long as they're not part of the Golden Trio.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" It was Pansy. She had wrapped herself around my arm, and I was disgusted. The pug-faced woman may have one of the best bodies in Hogwarts, but she was still...ugh. I mean, we broke up in the end of our sixth year, and she still thinks I'm her boyfriend. "Are you smiling because you see me?"

I removed my hand from her roughly. "No, I'm not, actually." Crabbe snickered.

I wanted to hurt her feelings, so maybe she'd stop flirting with me but no such luck. She even smiled while rewrapping herself around my arm.

"You don't mean that, Drakie." God, I flinched at that stupid nickname. I pulled my arm away from her again, but giving her a slight shove. I moved away from her too, so she couldn't reach me.

But, as usual, she moved closer.

I stood up and after giving a death glare at Parkinson (which she smiled at, mind you), I said, "I can't spend another second with you, you pug. I'm glad this is the second to the last time I'll ride the train with you."

"But Drakie-" she started to say, but I already stormed out of the room.

I walked forward in the narrow hallway a few steps and looked to my side. There it was, the Golden Trio's compartment. Granger was staring at the floor, as if thinking hard. Potty and Weasel were chatting in a tremendous speed. I smiled to myself.

I slowly slid the door in order for them not to notice. As expected, Granger continued staring at the floor, thinking, while the other two were arguing furiously what broom was the fastest of all brooms. I silently sat beside Weasel, which was the only seat left. I can't believe _no one _has noticed yet that the Slytherin Prince was in their compartment!

I coughed.

Potter stopped talking and turned to look at me with widened eyes. Weasley just glanced to the side, saw me, and clenched his jaw. Granger looked up from the floor, and when she saw my face, she stood up with her arms crossed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" She shouted.

I wanted to smile at her outburst, but instead I continued to look innocent. "I'm sitting across from you, beside Weasel, and in your compartment, that's what I'm doing."

"Malfoy, why don't you just go back to your compartment?" Potter asked in an exasperated tone.

I dropped my innocent look and went back to my one-of-a-kind smirk. "And sit beside my pet pug? No way, Potter."

"Pet pug? That's what you call one of your friends?" Weasley asked.

I nodded slowly.

"That's it." Granger muttered and she pulled me from my seat. Before I could protest, she was pushing me out of the compartment. But before she could close the door, I managed to mutter, "You're _totally not_ going to get your wand back."

That stopped her. She opened the door again slowly, with only a space for her head to fit in. "Be a good boy, Malfoy, and give it back," she said in a low tone with a freaky smile.

"What if I don't?" I replied, smirking.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt a fly."

"Maybe, but I could hurt a _Malfoy_."

"I could defend against a _Granger_, too."

"Just give it back, you ferret."

"Again, what if I don't?"

"I warned you."

Before I could even register what she just said, she opened the door widely and jumped on me. Soon enough, I was lying on the floor, with her straddling me. She tried to rip of my coat so she could get her wand in the inside pocket, but I held on to it. For the next few minutes, we were in that position.

Potty and Weasel probably wondered what Granger and I were doing, so they took a peek outside. Some other people in other compartments heard our racket and took a peek outside too. They all gasped.

"Granger, I think you should stop now."

She looked at me incredulously. "Why would I want to do that?"

And when I didn't answer, she took a look around her, and yes, we were surrounded by a circle of students. Most of them were in our year, actually, which is really _great_. (Oh, and if you missed it, there was _definitely_ sarcasm there.)

"Holy..." Granger muttered, and I noticed that she was still holding on to my coat. Oh no. This...The other people...They might think...

I heard a few cameras snap.

There was an awkward silence.

Finally, Granger grabbed the opportunity to stand up quickly. "This is _NOT _what you think it is."

I also stood up quickly, buttoning my coat. I knew my face was tomato red of embarrassment. I kept quiet.

"Then...what is it?" I heard someone say in the crowd. But before Granger could explain, the train rang its very loud and annoying alarm, followed by the deafening reminders of the speaker. I heard Granger grunt – or maybe it was a sigh, I don't know – and went back to her compartment. I followed suit by going in the royal compartment and grabbing my suitcase.

When I got outside, the crowd was gone, and I sighed in relief. I quickly went outside the train, and saw Granger, dragging her heavy suitcase outside. I smirked and when I passed her, I muttered under my breath, "Thanks for the 'shag'."

She immediately turned red and ran after me. "You sick bastard!"

I ignored her, instead I continued walking.

**A/N: Oh, I love this chapter. I mean, I didn't even have an idea on what to write here until I got to that moment. Wait, did you get what I just said? Never mind. Please, I beg of you, PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, I won't continue this because I'll think you hate it. :( Thanks to HaveYouMetTed for being the only one who reviewed. :| Okay, goodbye now!**


	3. Death Glare

**A/N: I SUPER APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. :'( I mean, I forgot all about this story and I my birthday was just a few days ago, and I had a party. :P Does that count as an excuse? Again, I'm TOTALLY SORRY. It's a good thing not a lot of people expect an update, so there's not really a mob who hates me now. Anyways, continue reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. :)**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 3: Death-Glare_

**Hermione's POV**

I must admit, I blushed a bit at what he had said. Well, not a _bit. _My face was dark pink from embarrassment that my freckles probably disappeared.

When I watched him walk away, I didn't want to follow him. It would probably be useless. His smirk will _never _disappear from his face.

"Ugh." I whispered. I pulled my luggage and walked slowly to Hogwarts.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once in the Great Hall, I sat down beside Ron and Harry. They were staring at me funny, and I knew they saw what happened in the train.

"It's not what you think it is," I muttered while dumping some pasta on my plate.

Ron immediately stuffed his mouth with some cream puffs. "And just like what the others are saying, what _was _that?" He replied, with tiny pieces of cream puffs flying out of his lips.

Grossed out, I made a face before replying. "I was trying to get my wand from him."

Harry gulped the chicken strips he was chewing. "In that position?" he said quietly, looking at his plate uncomfortably.

I sighed instead of replying.

Ron slurped the juice he had in his goblet before saying something. "You look like you wanted to strip him off of his clothes," he said simply.

I wanted to gag. "Did it look that bad? Anyway, my wand was in his left coat pocket, and I tried to get it. I didn't realize I looked..." I didn't finish my sentence.

Harry patted me on the back. "Look, why don't you just report that to McGonagall? I'm sure she'll put him in detention for that, and you'll get your wand back."

I smiled at him, although I knew that plan won't work. Draco's too clever for that. He probably hid it in a place I would never find, and when McGonagall tries to search him, he would say he didn't have it, and that he was blamed for something he didn't do, and then _I _will be the one given detention.

I hate my life.

"Maybe that'll work," I muttered to Harry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I swear, professor, I don't have it!" Draco was saying.

We were both in McGonagall's office, and I reported that Malfoy stole my wand. McGonagall was trying to see if I was telling the truth, and I knew I was going to lose.

"Professor, please believe me!" I cried. "He stole my wand in the train!"

McGonagall pursed her lips for a second. "Are there any witnesses?"

I opened my mouth to answer, then closed it again. I _knew _I would lose. "No, professor."

I glanced at the blond beside me, and tried not to growl when I saw him pretend to be innocent, which he was good at. But I knew that he was just trying hard not to smirk at me.

"Ms. Granger, I already searched him," McGonagall said calmly. "I sent people to search his luggage, his clothes, even his own bed!"

Draco looked surprised. "You _looked _at my luggage?"

McGonagall ignored him, and turned to me. "We didn't find your wand anywhere, dear. I'm sure Malfoy wasn't the one who stole it from you, and you just want to get revenge from him."

"_Revenge? _Are you bloody _serious, _professor?" I cried.

McGonagall stood tall. "Please watch your tone, Ms. Granger. And for that..." She a slip from her desk, and my heart fell. "You will be having detention for a week."

"But—" I started to say.

"No buts, Ms. Granger. Now, both of you, get back to your common rooms for the night." She smiled politely and went back to writing on a piece of parchment.

I sighed quietly and stepped out of her office.

Once we were a few feet away from the office, Draco smirked at me. "Pissed, Granger?"

"Totally," I said in a dangerous tone. I continued walking, Draco right by my side. No matter how fast I walked, he kept up with me, which was annoying.

I wanted to punch him.

I sighed. "Stop following me."

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop following me or I'll punch you the way I did in our third year." I replied simply.

"I'm not afraid of you, Granger."

"Same with me to you."

"Bring it on."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Of course."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Scared?"

"What? No way."

"I bet you are."

"You really want to fight me, Draco?"

"Oh, are we in first-name basis now?"

"I meant...I meant 'ferret'."

"Right, Granger."

"Right, Malfoy."

"Stop changing the subject."

"I...You're the one who did!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"UGH!" I cried at the top of my lungs. He was surprised for a moment, and I took that as an advantage. I punched him on the face.

It was harder than third year, and I knew I was in big trouble. But I didn't care. I was so happy I was able to do that, and I smiled as he crumpled to the ground.

"Ow," he said simply.

He stood up and glared at me. _Oh no, _I thought. _I forgot that he has a way with revenge_.

There wasn't any change in his face, but maybe a little redness at his cheekbone. I hadn't caused him much pain – he grew stronger since third year. I had punched him with all my might, and I knew if I had done that to someone else, they would pass out.

He continued to glare at me, and I mean his _death-glare_. Everyone knows that when he looks at people like that, their life will turn upside-down.

My smile disappeared almost immediately.

"I...I didn't..." I started to stammer.

He continued to glare at me, and I was getting a little frightened.

My hands were becoming sweaty, and I knew my funeral was just a few hours away. "Malfoy, I...I _really _didn't mean it..."

He was absolutely still as he continued to glare at me, and I thought he turned into a statue.

"Come _on_! You surely can't blame me for punching you, can you?" I said desperately.

Still, no reply.

"You're scaring me." I admitted.

His eyes narrowed a little, and I knew I should be begging for mercy.

But before I could, he turned around and walked away, taking another path to the Slytherin house.

I was just frozen there, staring at the place where he had been standing. _I'm SO dead, _I thought. Draco was known for making revenge to someone painfully, until the person would be willing to give his life just to get out of the misery he had.

I slowly turned away and headed to my own common room, deep in thought.

**A/N: Well, that's enough for now. SO? What do you think Draco's revenge will be for Hermione? PLS REVIEW FOR ONCE! Oh, thank you to seddielover12 for being the second one to review. :)**


	4. Hatin' A Month

**A/N: First of all, I am SOOO thankful to ****lemurqueen247 for her TOTALLY AWESOME review! :) You totally brightened up my day and motivated me to continue writing even if I don't have that much of a big audience. Anyways, CONTINUE ON READING! :D Oh, and I'm SUPER sorry for not updating any sooner...School's back, so I hardly have any time anymore to continue this story. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 4: Hatin' A Month_

**Draco's POV**

Once I reached the portrait of the Slytherin house, I kicked the wall beside it as hard as I could, which created a slight _crack _sound. The man in the portrait jumped in surprise, but didn't say anything else.

"Stupid Mudblood," I muttered.

The man looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, that is not the password."

I looked at him for a second and muttered, "Dammit, I meant _Vipera_."

The man looked sympathetic for a second, for reasons I don't know. Then he opened the doorway, and I stepped in.

There were a few people in the common room, including Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Looks like they were in the middle of a truth-or-dare game. Pansy stared for a second, and then smiled seductively. I wanted to puke in that moment.

"Care to join us, Drakie?" she said.

I tried to hide my shudder and replied, "No thanks, pug. Enjoy it without me."

Blaise tilted his head. "You're jaw's a little swollen, Draco. Have a fight with some lame Ravenclaw?" He chuckled.

I gave him the same glare I gave Granger after she punched me, and he immediately stopped laughing and cleared his throat. I knew he was sweating a little.

"Good night to all of you," I said simply, and then I headed to the bedroom. When I slipped in to my pajamas, I drifted off to sleep.

...

With Crabbe and Goyle behind me, I headed to the Great Hall. I cracked my knuckles and stretched a little. While heading to our table, I took as short glimpse at the Gryffindor table.

There she was. The girl who I wanted to kill.

She was facing this way, and she was laughing at something the Weaselbee had said. I waited. And soon enough, she glanced at me. She tensed, I could feel it. For about ten seconds, we just stared. I knew she knew that I had to have vengeance for what she did to me last night, and we both knew that it wasn't going to be a happy one.

She finally gave up and looked down at her plate. She probably lost her appetite when she remembered seeing my famous death glare, and believe me, students sometimes beg for _mercy _when they see me look at them like that. It's worse than death. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating it too much.

Anyway, the filthy Mudblood muttered something to Mr. Potty, who frowned. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said something like, _Are you all right, 'Mione? _Then she muttered something again, and Harr-Potty nodded. Granger stood up, and without looking back, she left the Great Hall.

I continued to eat.

...

"...you need to look at yourself sometimes!"

I didn't remember what we were arguing about that time. Maybe my mind was shouting insults involuntarily, like insulting Granger was something I needed to do automatically. We were in the middle of a not-so-crowded hallway, and students were listening. Some were pretending not to, and continued to walk to their classes. But there were still some people who just stood there, listening intently to our back and forth argument.

When I didn't answer for a few seconds, she laughed humorlessly. "Oh, did you run out of comebacks? I'm glad. I wouldn't want to spend the _whole_ day arguing—"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"I cut off.

People stared at me for my new angry tone, and some even gasped. I didn't care.

"I CAN'T PUT UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID KNOW-IT-ALL WHO DOESN'T REMEMBER WHEN TO STOP BICKERING FOR NO REASON! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO'S INSULTING YOU AND ASKING YOU TO APOLOGIZE, YOU KNOW! OH, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I _QUIT_! I'M LEAVING HOGWARTS FOR GOOD. IT'S NOT WORTH IT TO STAY FOR A _WHOLE YEAR, _BECAUSE IT'S TORTURE WHEN I HAVE TO SPEND IT WITH YOU AROUND. I DON'T CARE WHAT MCGONAGALL SAYS, BECAUSE I JUST DON'T!"

And with that, I turned around and walked away briskly. I don't care where I end up, but I just wish it would be somewhat near McGonagall's office.

...

"Are you sure with that choice, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. I was in her office, and I burst out everything I had to say to her. I told her about how the filthy Mudblood keeps quarrelling with me _in the_ _middle of a corridor_ and how she would always try to make me lose my patience with her, although it's probably involuntary for her. And I also added a few swear words with my whole speech, but I was glad McGonagall was just calm about it.

"Of course I am!" I calmed down a bit while I was talking, but of course, hints of anger and rage were still in my tone.

McGonagall sighed. "Is Ms. Granger really that bad for you to leave Hogwarts?"

I made a face which meant, _Do I really need to explain to you how bitchy she is again? _

She sighed again, which was getting a little annoying. "Then I shall make sure you will be leaving in, ah, about four weeks."

I widened my eyes. "Four weeks? That's a whole month! I want to leave _now_!"

"I'm just trying to give you some time to say goodbye to your friends. I'm sure they wouldn't like it." McGonagall was calm (as usual) when saying this.

I knew she also meant the girls who kept whining about wanting me. You know, the girls who send me suckish love letters every Christmas? Yeah, them. "I don't care. Get. Me. Home. Now."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to...what do the moderns say it again? Ah! You will have to...erm..._take it or leave it_, Mr. Malfoy."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. There's no other way anyway."

"Good," she replied, grabbing a clean sheet of parchment and an envelope from her drawer and starting to scribble on it. "I will be sending your request to the train staff, who will probably send you on a train alone. Remember, Draco Malfoy, once I send this request, you may not be able to change your mind. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," I muttered.

McGonagall sighed. "You may go to your next class now. You're twenty minutes late for it." She handed me an excuse slip.

I didn't thank her, of course, but I'm pretty sure she's used to that. I grabbed the piece of paper and strutted out of her office.

**A/N: Remember, I LOOOOOOVE REVIEWS! :) How'd you like that? Tell me all about it. ;)**


	5. Addiction

**A/N: Whattup y'all? Anyways, thank you Orange-Cayote for reviewing! :) Oh, and to lemurqueen247, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing again. It's a way of showing your LOOOVE. ;) Oh, and yes, I LOVE the deal. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. :)**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 5: Addiction_

**Hermione's POV**

I felt like I was traumatized with Draco's outburst.

After he walked out on me, I was just..._stunned_. Maybe I was really taking it too far. I tried to be in his shoes, and I am _not _proud of what I had done to him. And he was leaving? When he said that, my heart dropped to my knees, and my stomach turned. And _no_, I'm not into him or anything. It's just...You probably don't know how it feels when a person would do ANYTHING to be far away from you. It's just plain painful.

After a boring Muggle Studies session, I headed to my next class, which was Potions with the Slytherins. Perfect. That's just great.

I gulped when I headed inside the classroom. I took the only empty two-desk seat at the back, and was a little glad I didn't have a seatmate. I waved at Harry, who was in front of me with Ron. They both smiled, but I knew they heard about the news about Malfoy exploding. I didn't chat with them or anything, and I was just comfortable with just that.

I jumped when I saw Snape bursting at the door and shouting directions of what to do that day. "Go to page thirteen, and study the diagram of the Anishkon given," he barked. "After five minutes, I would like you to write a summary of what how to brew this potion, and include all – and I mean _all, _children – the components of the Anishkon potion and why they are needed."

I wanted to sigh of frustration, but of course, Snape wouldn't like that.

I slipped out my Potions book and began to make sense of the stupid diagram. I bit my lip. There were _way _too many ingredients for the Anishkon potion.

Exasperated, I began to write what I thought what the diagram meant. I began to list all the ingredients.

"_Leech heads,_" I whispered. "Why do you need leech heads for Anishkon? Ugh."

Just when I was supposed to flip my book for some information for leeches, the door burst open, and the cutest—whoa, I meant _angriest_—guy in the planet walked in. He held up her excuse slip when Snape started to say something, and tried to find a seat. I tensed when I realize that the seat beside me is the _only_ seat left. He narrowed his eyes and headed beside me.

The distance between us was so awkward. I tried to write, but I couldn't focus well. The same was happening with him. We would glance at each other at the same time, and we would immediately look back at our parchments.

"I'm sorry," I whispered finally. "I...I _really_ didn't mean to hurt you...I'm really sorry."

He didn't reply. But I knew he was listening.

"You...Are you really leaving? Is that why your late for class?" I whispered.

Draco looked at me. "I have four weeks." Then he continued to scribble at his parchment.

I left my mouth open. _Four weeks_? Was McGonagall serious with him? Not that I cared, but...Four weeks? It may seem a bit long, but it felt damn short for me.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

I saw his fist tighten around his quill, and I feared he might break it. "It could've been sooner, but McGonagall's just too stubborn."

"Look, Malfoy," I started to whisper back. "You don't have to do it. It's..."

He stared at me with that death glare. But now, I wasn't afraid. I felt _guilty_. "It's what?" he muttered. "If it makes you feel bad, it isn't my problem. I want to do it."

"At least give me back my wand," I muttered back.

He smirked. "I almost forgot about that one. Do you expect me to just hand it over to you? Well, I don't think so."

I gritted my teeth. "You're a bastard. I'm going to fail my classes without my wand!"

"I don't care."

"Well, I do."

"Am I you?"

"Well...No."

"That settles it then."

I knew I wouldn't be able to get if from him that easily. I sighed, and slowly made up my mind. "If you give it back to me...You get to give me a dare."

He stopped writing and smirked again. "A _dare_? Do you get to refuse?"

I hesitated. "No. If I do, break my wand."

He grinned even wider. "Well, I'll..._think_ about it. I like your deal."

I clenched my fists. Well, my wand was _expensive_, and my parents would freak out when they find out I don't have it. I would probably do anything to get it back.

Well, almost everything.

...

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_? YOU COCKROACH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We were in an empty classroom, and it was about seven in the evening.

Draco looked calm. "Come on, Granger. Have a little fun. Just do it and you get to have your _precious_ wand."

"I am NOT going to 'accidentally _kick_' Ron in the balls! I don't care if I don't get my wand, I don't want to hurt anybody!"

He sighed. "Well then, time for Plan B."

"Plan B?" I asked slowly.

He went closer. I mimicked his move by walking backwards instinctively. He kept doing that until my back hit the wall. "And you will NOT say no to this one, deal?"

I didn't answer. He was just about a foot away from me, and was still moving closer.

"Answer, or I'll break your wand." He commanded. His tone kind of turned me on. Wait, _did I just say that_?

"D-Deal, then." I managed to say. I knew his Plan B wasn't going to be better than his Plan A.

"Kiss me. On the lips."

My eyes widened. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to say something. But I couldn't. Why would he want me to kiss him? Maybe it was just some kind of mean joke. Sure, he _was_ good-looking, but he _hated _me. And I hated him back.

"No." I answered in a small voice.

He tilted his head to the side. "No? Then say goodbye to your oh-so-special wand, Granger."

I looked at the ground. "Promise me it won't mean anything."

He chuckled. "You expect me to like someone like you? Ha! I just want to see if you're a coward or not, Mudblood."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're sick." Then I took all my courage to close the small distance between us and brought his lips to mine.

He didn't kiss back, which I expected. But what I didn't expect was he started to respond after a few moments. My breath started to hitch. I wanted to pull back, my body didn't allow me to. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him deeper. I felt desperate. I _never_ kissed anyone like this before, and maybe he thought I was inexperienced. But I couldn't stop. He didn't either. It was like being...addicted to a certain drug.

But when I lost all my breath, I unwillingly pulled back and stared at him. His expression was undecipherable.

"I..." I started to say, but then I gave up and ran back to the Gryffindor house without saying anything else.

**A/N: Well, what do you think will blossom between them? Do they both **_**actually**_** have feelings for each other? Well, keep reviewing and tell me whatever you think. :) Love you all!**


	6. Break Ups and Downs

**A/N: Howdy, ya'll! :) Just checked my emails and saw that people reviewed! Whoopee! Thanks to the following who reviewed: **

**PSYCHO. Kung-Fu-Dancerr: THANKSS! :):)**

**xXheartandsoulxX: I'm glad you liked it!**

**lemurqueen247: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! :D I love your story too!**

**Alota: Thanks! Oh, and they **_**are **_**going to be a little part of this story...You'll see!**

**WELL, that's enough for now! Please enjoy this chapter..**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 6: Break-Ups and Downs_

**Draco's POV**

Okay, I admit it...I just stood there.

What else was I supposed to do?

When she left, the sweet smell of her hair was still in the air she was in just a few seconds ago. I was completely frozen. Look, I only asked her to kiss me for fun. I really thought she wouldn't do it. I wanted to tease her, that's all. I could still feel the feeling of her lips moving against mine, and I craved for it. It was an unforgettable moment, I just couldn't get it off of my mind.

Okay, fine. I _wanted _her. I wanted her more than I have ever wanted anyone or anything before. And sad to say, I wanted her more than I wanted the newest Firebolt, the fastest broom ever created so far. I saw it in a store—Ok, that's not the point at all.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to fulfil this need. Dammit, it was like the words "You Can't Have Me" was printed all over her body. I knew she wasn't meant to be mine, like being forbidden to eat the forbidden fruit.

But it was tempting.

"Dammit," I muttered. I headed to my own common room and ran upstairs to my bedroom. A few people were awake, chatting to no end. I climbed up my own bed and tried to sleep everything off.

...

I opened my eyes and looked at the brown clock at the ceiling. It was just seven thirty in the morning, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I stretched and sloppily took a short bath and brought myself into a robe. When I checked the clock again, I groaned when it said seven forty-five. I checked the bedroom and sighed when I saw everyone still snoring, except for Blaise. Blaise's bed was already empty and made.

For the first time, I walked to the Great Hall. There were only five people in there. A first year, two third years, and Blaise with Ginny. They were arguing about something. I only caught the words "mistake", "not right", and "separate ways". Gee, I wonder what they would be arguing about.

"I hate you! I can't believe I actually tried to think you're different!" Ginny shouted, her voice full of pain.

"Gin," Blaise explained, "I _am _different. Look, you're one of the best people I have ever met. I just...I don't think it would be the right time to love you now."

Ginny saw me just standing there, and I tensed at her gaze. "I don't give a damn about 'the right time' or all those rubbish. I'm just stupid. If I'm one of the best people you've ever met, well, you're one of my worst! Why can't you tell me why you're breaking up with me?"

"I...I just _can't_ do it, Ginny. I believe I don't deserve you." Blaise was trying to keep his cool, but I knew he was just trying not to cry.

"Don't _deserve_ me? Why, because I'm just a silly poor Gryffindor who doesn't know how to pick friends? Dammit, I _hate _you! Never _ever_ talk to me again, Blaise. Don't take your chances." She ran away from him, and stopped right in front of me. I was afraid she might slap me or something just to ease her pain, but she just stared.

"Don't make the same mistake, will you?" she simply said with meaningful eyes. Then she ran out of the room.

...

The first few classes I had to attend were so _boring_ that before I knew it, I was in the Great Hall, eating my lunch. I dug in a T-bone steak.

Blaise sat next to me, obviously trying to look cheerful. He was doing a really bad job at it. Sure, he looked absolutely neat, but his eyes ruined the picture. It looked like a different color – a sad color.

"You okay, bro?" I asked as I began slicing the meat on my plate. He looked surprised when I said that, as if it wasn't often I cared about something. Well, maybe that's a little true, but that isn't the point. "Okay? Of course I'm okay, Draco," he replied solemnly.

"I was here when you were..._ahem_...breaking up with your girlfriend, remember?" I said with my mouth full. He didn't even notice.

"Whatever I said to her was true," he replied. "I don't deserve her at all."

I was silent. What the _hell_ should I say to that?

He sighed sharply and turned to me. "Do you see the way Potter looks at her whenever she's with me?"

I was drinking in my water goblet when he was saying that, and I sprayed some of it out from my mouth. "How did St. Potty get into this?"

Blaise ignored me. "I _ know_ he still loves her. He loves her more than I do. But..." He didn't finish.

I wiped my mouth patted him on the back. I didn't know what else to do.

I thought about what Ginny had said to me. _Don't make the same mistake._ Could it be possible Granger said something about this to the Weaselette? Damn it, what if the whole school knows about it? It was a good thing I was leaving in a month. If not, I would be dead.

I took a long gaze at the Gryffindor table and noticed Granger looking at me. She widened her eyes when she saw me look back at her, and she blushed as she looked down. Now that I took a closer look at it, she was beautiful. She had a slender body, and a pretty face. And the way she blushed...It was _sexy_. I can't believe I would use that word on her, but it was totally true.

_Can't Have Me_, the invisible words jumped again.

**A/N: Is this kinda short? I'm not sure. Anyways, please review again! I will **_**try**_** (did I emphasize **_**try**_**?) to write the next chapter faster. Thanks to all those who alerted and "favorited" and made me their favorite author! I send my love to all of you! MWAH!**


	7. Explanations

**A/N: Back again, tryin' to give you some reading pleasure. Again, a few people reviewed! :D**

**PHYSCO. Kung-Fu-Dancerr: Glad you liked it! :D**

**lemurqueen247: As usual, I LOVE YOUR REVIEW. :) Oh, and this fic will probably end soon. Maybe 10-15 chapters?**

**xXheartandsoulXx: Thank you! We'll never know whether or not Draco will leave, though. Stay tuned to find out!**

**Well, continue on reading! Enjoy this new instalment!**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 7: Explanations_

**Hermione's POV**

I know I shouldn't have done it. But I did. I told Ginny _absolutely everything_. It felt a little wrong, but I bumped into her while going back to the Gryffindor house after the...kiss. Ugh, why do I feel so awkward about it? It's _just_ a kiss. He even said he would _never_ like someone like me.

But still.

I babbled on and on to Ginny what happened, not controlling myself. And after I lost my breath and told her not to tell anyone, all she replied was, "Go for it."

Ugh, if only she knew how _hard_ that was, especially when the guy doesn't like you back.

Then right after that day, Blaise broke up with her. Oh, I was pissed. Why would anyone try to hurt Ginny? I mean, she even told me she didn't do anything _wrong_. I assumed Blaise was seeing another girl, probably a Ravenclaw. Rumors say they're his type.

So now I was walking down the empty corridor. It was lunchtime, and all students were probably in the Great Hall. I fixed the strap of my worn satchel, and made a mental reminder to ask mum for a new one.

I heard footsteps.

I tried to find my wand, realizing only a few moments later Draco had it. And when I turned around, speak of the devil, there he was. His face was, yet again, undecipherable.

"Hi," I managed to say. God, why didn't I just say _What are you doing here, you ugly cockroach!_?

I thought I saw him narrow his eyes a little, but maybe I was just a little lightheaded. He wordlessly reached into his robe pocket and pulled out something, and I realized that something was my wand. He held it out, expecting me to get it.

"Uh..." I said unthinkingly. I slowly pulled it out from his grasp and shoved it in my satchel. "Thank you...?"

"Don't mention it," he muttered. Then he turned around to walk away.

"Wait."

He turned to me again. His eyes were a little wide, as if expecting something. "What?"

I took a deep breath and grabbed all my courage. "It didn't mean anything...Right? It's just one of your sick jokes?"

He ignored me. "Did you tell anyone?"

Uh-oh. I knew I was dead any minute now. "I told Ginny not to tell anyone...I promise it won't spread."

"I don't give a damn about that."

I was surprised. Usually whenever something bad about Draco was spread, he would freak out or kill the one who started it all. But he looked calm.

"Okay..." was the only thing I managed to reply.

He went closer. "Did you tell her something else?"

I left my mouth open. No, no, no! Did I tell Ginny that I was in _love_ with him? Merlin, please tell me I didn't! Oh God, oh God, oh God. "What are you talking about?" I lied.

He looked flabbergasted. "Never mind. I must be imagining things." Again, he turned around to leave.

"Will you stop doing that?" I exclaimed.

He turned around, looking confused. "Doing what?"

I ignored him, instead walked bravely closer to him, until he was just a feet away from me. "I saw you talking to Blaise this morning. He broke up with Ginny, and I'm just...curious, about what he could've told you."

He sighed. "I bet that girl won't believe what he said."

"I don't care. I want to know."

His steel-grey eyes focused on my chocolate ones, and for a moment, we just stared. "He knew Mr. Potty still likes her. And Blaise, that selfless fool, thought the best way to love your friend is to break her heart and give her away. Happy to know the truth?"

I looked down. I never knew Blaise could've been that altruistic. It was kind of sweet. "Oh."

"Could I turn around and leave now?" I could sense a little humor in his tone.

I looked up at him. "No."

"What is wrong with you, woman?" he replied exasperatedly.

I bit my lip. He just stared at me, expecting me to say something. _Should I let him know that I like him? _ I thought. _Probably not, I'll die of embarrassment._

_But what if he feels for you too? _a small voice in the back of her head said quietly.

Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry for telling Ginny," I lied. _I'm so hopeless._

He tilted his head, as if he knew I was lying. Was I that obvious? "As long as she doesn't tell anyone, I'm okay with it," he said slowly.

I bit my lip again, now a little harder. "Okay...See you around?" I played with the lock of my satchel. I probably looked like an idiot.

He nodded curtly. Then he quickly turned around and left.

Once I knew he was gone, I knelt down on the middle of the floor and buried my face under my hands. "I'm stupid. I'm stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered over and over again. I was furiously blushing, and I realized I was hardly breathing when I was talking to him. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down, and when I finally did, lunchtime was over and all the students came rushing out of the Hall. She quickly stood up and joined the huge crowd, pretending nothing had ever happened a few minutes before.

**A/N: I know, it's kinda short. I'm VERY SORRY. Please don't hate me for it. KEEP REVIEWING, people!**


	8. Ginny

**A/N: IM SORRY TO THOSE I FAILED TO ANSWER BACK FOR THEIR AWESOME REVIEWS! Forgive me! But my answer would always be this: KEEP REVIEWING AND I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Mwah! And I was able to catch one review from ****TurquoiseHarmonicas**** and all I can say is THANK YOU FOR YOUR OH-SO-AWESOME REVIEW. I'll try to do what you suggested. Love you! I AM ALSO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE! I MEAN, I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW. There are a lot of exams I'm taking, and I hardly have time for this. But I'll do my best to keep updating! Hope you still like it...Anyways, continue readin'! :)**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 8: Ginny_

**Draco's POV**

I stuck to my deal with her. I gave back her wand after she did my dare.

Is there something wrong with that?

Okay, fine. It's out of my character to stick to my deals with people. I usually enjoy seeing them suffer with what they did, and loathe me. Well, except for the girls. They would never loathe me.

Except for Hermione Granger.

Going back to the point, there was nothing _immoral_ to me with what I did. I am now a slightly – may I emphasize _slightly _– compassionate to my, er, "underlings".

You may think that I haven't changed one little bit, but believe me, I did. I fought by the side I knew was right – which is Potty's side, mind you. That takes a lot of effort. And I wasn't that...violent anymore to my fellow young wizards. It was I who wanted to continue my studies. I didn't take advice from anyone else. And lastly, I was able to fall in love with a Mudblood.

See? I've _definitely_ changed.

I was in the Slytherin bedroom, thinking about how I was leaving after a month. Would I cry? Absolutely not! Would I miss anyone? Probably not. Also...

Would Granger miss me?

I sat up from my bed, with a disgusted look in my face. Why in the world did I think of that question? It was ridiculous! Granger would never miss me. She would actually be relieved she had one less enemy to deal with in her seventh year. So the answer was no.

I tried to go back to sleep, and was unsuccessful.

...

A whole week passed. Nothing really happened in those days. Granger kept ignoring me, and it was frustrating. But I always caught her staring, especially when we're eating at the Great Hall. I pretended to not notice.

But I was sick of her thinking that I don't exist. I needed to make a move on her.

During Transfiguration, McGonagall wasn't around. We had to do a long essay throughout the whole hour. I was lucky I was able to sit right beside Hermione. She let me, but of course, just because of being too polite. I was successful in finishing my essay after twenty minutes, but Hermione wasn't in luck. When I glanced at her paper, she was only able to write a single sentence.

"Lost your inspiration, Granger?" I teased playfully.

She almost jumped when I spoke, and I thought it was kind of cute. "No," she replied. She continued to write on her parchment.

I sighed. "When will you stop ignoring me?"

She looked at me from the corners of her eyes. "I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes, you are, for more than a week."

She was silent for a moment, pretending to focus on writing. "I'm sorry then."

Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry for that stupid dare," I finally said.

She stopped writing, dipping her quill to her bottle of ink. She didn't reply.

"Say something," I said exasperatedly.

"What in the world am I going to say to that?" she whispered back. "That I forgive you?"

"Maybe."

She sighed. "I forgave you ages ago."

I snorted quietly. "Yeah right. While you were pretending I'm not around anymore?"

"Want to know the truth?" she replied curtly.

I waited for her answer instead of replying.

She sighed, continuing to write. "It's stupid."

"Tell me."

She sighed once more. "I was..._really_ trying to pretend you're not in Hogwarts anymore. I was wondering how it would feel like without you torturing me all the time," she explained without looking at me.

I was quiet for a second. "How did it feel like?"

Just when I asked that question, the bell rang, and everyone stood up, including Granger. She packed up quickly, and after a few seconds, I stood up too.

"You're not answering me," I reminded her.

Just when she was a foot away from the door, she sighed. "The truth is...It felt terrible."

Then she left.

...

After she said that, I just can't focus on anything else anymore. What Hermione just said...I can't get it out of my head. Throughout the whole freaking day, I could only focus on those three words.

_It felt terrible._

Did it mean she'd miss me if I'd leave?

I shook my head. I was in the crowded library, doing my Muggle Studies research. It was frustrating work. I mean, what in the _world_ was a Polaroid? And I still had to research for other...things, like post-it notes, electric guitars, and calculators. I mean...how was I supposed to know what those are?

"Need some help?"

I looked up and saw Ginny. What was _she_ doing here? For all I know, she spends her free periods in her common room, doing some schoolwork.

"No," I answered flatly, turning away.

She sighed and sat beside me. "'Mione told me, if you're wondering."

My heart dropped, but I tried to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on," she replied. "You could lie better than that."

I didn't answer.

"She fancies you," she continued. "I don't know why she would fall for someone who treated her like trash for years, but she did."

I didn't dare move. Hermione..._liked_ me? That was...strange. And by strange, I mean that it made my heart jump for joy. But of course, I shouldn't show that.

"But she thinks you don't like her back," she continued again. "She thinks you never will." She paused. "Though...I know she's quite wrong about that."

I sighed. _Yes, she's _very _wrong about that, _ I thought in my head. So we both fancied each other. My heart jumped for joy again.

"Well?" Ginny asked. "Am I right?"

I didn't answer still.

"Yup, I'm right," she said. "Why don't you just...tell her you like her? It's not that hard. And I don't want to be an owl here."

"It is hard...for me." I finally said.

She tilted her head. "I forgot. You care _so_ much about your reputation that you wouldn't even dare to do something others would gossip about."

I was hurt. I mean, I realized that she _was_ right. I realized that I had cared more about how I looked like to other people.

But I thought it was time to change that.

"I _know_ it's wrong...But I just can't. It just not..." I tried to explain unsuccessfully.

Ginny drummed her fingers on the table. "You _have _to make a move. If you don't...You'll never get the chance again."

"Like how you and Blaise got _your_ chance?" I asked quietly.

She tried to hide the way her face turned red. "Yes...and no. Yes, you have to take that chance, but I don't want you to mess it up the way he did."

I opened my mouth to tell her about what Blaise had said to me, but she kept talking. "Come on. She won't be there forever, I promise you."

I sighed. She was right. I'm actually taking Hermione for granted unconsciously. But what else could I do? Ask her out? She'd freak out, still. _Why did everything have to be so hard to get her? _"I know she won't be there forever," I said slowly. "But...I don't know anymore."

Ginny looked behind me, and her eyes widened a little. "Your friends are here. I should...leave you alone to think about it." And then she left.

I turned around, and sure enough, Goyle and Pansy were walking towards me with a confused look on their faces. Pansy looked more pug-like this way.

"What the...Why are you talking to the _Weaselette_?" Pansy exclaimed. But when Madam Pince looked at her piercingly, she hushed her voice to a whisper. "What's the matter with you? What were you talking about anyway?"

"Stop the questions," I said coolly. "I can't answer all of them at once, you idiot."

"Hanging out with the Weaselette?" Goyle asked.

I made a surprised face. "Of course not! She asked for some...advice."

Pansy snorted. "Why would she ask for some advice from you? I mean, she _loathes_ you. And not in a bad way, mind you." She crossed her arms. Goyle did the same.

"Look," I explained. "She saw the results of the exams we had in our sixth year. I, of course, was one of the top students, and she couldn't understand the procedure of a potion, and she asked advice from me. Easy."

Goyle still didn't look pleased. "Right. Why didn't she just ask from that Mudblood nerd, Granger? Not that she's smarter than you, Draco."

I tensed when I heard her name, even just her last name. "She's not...in a _good mood_ right now."

Surprisingly, Pansy nodded to my lie. "You got that right. Can you imagine she _never _answered a single professor today? I mean, she didn't raise her hand at all. Ever. And when Flitwick asked her a question once this morning, she actually asked him to repeat the question _five times_. And she kept pouting in class. I wonder why. I don't actually care, but it's very peculiar, the way she's acting today."

I just listened quietly to Pansy's long statement, and I bit my lip when I realized that _I _may be the one upsetting her.

"She's not in a good mood either when she was with me during Muggle Studies either," Goyle said. "I was right beside her, unfortunately, at the very back of the class. And guess what? While we were watching this stupid romance movie, I heard her _sobbing_ when the guy and the girl kissed. I mean, it was the first time I saw her act so...whatever."

I looked down at the mahogany table. "Do I look like I care?" I said in a whisper.

When in fact...I do.

**A/N: Yes! I'm finished! Keep reviewing, guys! And when you're getting really frustrated when I don't update fast, maybe if you email me () I'll go faster. :) Love you! Mwah.**


	9. Fifty Fifty

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting for quite some time, folks. Kinda lost for inspiration. I dedicate this to my friend, Dana, who has been bugging me since FOREVER to update. Thank you, lemurqueen247, for reviewing! Anyways, CONTINUE READING!**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 9: Fifty-Fifty_

**Hermione's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night.

_Two more weeks, and he's gone, _the nagging voice at the back of my head whispered. It's actually a week and four days, so not exactly a week, until Draco leaves.

I groaned.

"It's all my fault," I whispered as quietly as I could to myself. "If I hadn't been such a know-it-all, he wouldn't leave."

Then something unexpected happened. I felt something warm going down my cheeks, and my vision was getting misty...I was _crying_. Why the hell was I crying? There's no reason for me to be such a baby at that moment, but I couldn't stop. The tears continued to roll down, and soon enough, my breathing was uneven too.

Why was I crying for someone who treated me like garbage since I was ten?

I took a deep breath, and in a few moments, I had cried myself into a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

"Ms. Granger?"

I suddenly jumped. I was in Charms, and I didn't realize Professor Flitwick was asking me a question. Not wanting to look like an idiot, I smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, professor, but will you please repeat the question?"

The puny professor's expression softened. "I didn't actually ask a question, Hermione. I said I think it would be best for you to go to Madame Pomfrey; you don't look so well today.

_Do I really look that bad?_ I thought. "All right, professor."

I stood up, grabbed my satchel, and stalked out of the room.

The corridors were deserted, with only a few fourth years strolling around during their free period. I sighed, and continued on to head to the infirmary. I had to cross those bloody moving stairs, which took me fifteen minutes to cross. When I did, I was panting, and felt irritated that I still had to pass a lot of corridors.

"If only Hogwarts wasn't this big," I muttered.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?"

I turned around quickly, and felt my anger arise when I saw it was Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing a sour face, and had her slender arms crossed.

"Now's not the time, Parkinson," I replied.

She smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just caring for your sanity, Mudblood. You see, I really think it would be best for you to go to an asylum. Believe me, it's where you belong."

I clenched my fists. "Leave me alone, Pansy. Or should I say..._pug-faced _Pansy?"

She widened her eyes. "Ah, look who's talking, horse-faced Mudblood! You're nothing but a—"

"Shut up, Pansy."

Pansy looked behind me, and I whirled around. It was Draco.

It was _Draco_?

Pansy gasped behind me. "Draco, defending a Mudblood? Am I dreaming?"

"Just...Just shut up, okay?" he replied solemnly. "I don't want a catfight happening in the corridors."

Our eyes met, and electricity jolted down to my fingertips. Brown meeting silver.

I quickly looked away, turning around to face Pansy.

"Pssh!" Pansy exclaimed, waving her hand. "As if Granger here could stand a catfight."

"I said stop it, Pansy," Draco said in a dangerous volume of whisper. "You're just making a fool of yourself. If I will compare you to everyone else in this world, you'd still be the ugliest one. And I'm not saying I'm not trying to offend you."

Pansy took a sharp intake of breath. "How dare you, Draco! What, you think the Mudblood is better than me? Because if you do, you'd be absurd!"

Draco didn't change his expression. "Well, if I had to, I would."

Pansy looked extremely furious. "What's going on, Draco? It is _definitely _not like you to defend a girl...a girl like her! I mean, a _Muggleborn_? Are you serious?"

I didn't dare look behind me. Draco...was defending me? But why? It's extremely odd...No, he was just doing it because he didn't like catfights...Yes, that's right; there wasn't any other reason for it...

"...Again, as I said, if I had to, I would." Draco sounded very calm when saying this.

Pansy, opening and closing her mouth trying to get out words, gave up, curtly turning around and marched away.

Silence.

"I think I'll just leave now," I said quietly, walking towards the direction Pansy did.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, and I froze. He was...apologizing? What the hell was happening?

I didn't dare turn around to look at him. I had a feeling that if I did, my legs would fail me.

"You..." I started to whisper. "You don't have to apologize."

Draco heaved a sigh. "Of course I do. After all that I've done...since our first year...I've never apologized to you, moreover to our buddies Potter and Weasley."

I bit my lip. _Oh Merlin, he's being nice_, I thought.

"Well...Aren't you going to say anything, Hermione?"

I froze. "You called me by my first name," I blurted out.

There was a short pause. "Am I forbidden from calling you that?" he asked quietly.

I breathed in, and turned around. It wasn't the Draco I thought I would see. I expected to see the smirking Malfoy, with his arms crossed and his chin up, but I saw a completely different person. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were twinkling knowingly. His arms were not crossed; instead, his hands are in his pockets. I wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"No, you aren't, actually," I replied timidly.

"Are you going to say anything else?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "If you think I have never forgiven you, why do you think I'm not insulting you right now? Draco"—I saw him twitch for a second—"I never _ever_ held a grudge on you, not even when you called me a Mudblood more than once."

He didn't drop his gaze. "You know I'm leaving next week, right?"

_Here it goes_, I thought.

"And you don't want to say anything about it? Hermione, you even _told_ me that you knew you'd feel terrible when I leave."

"I know," I muttered.

Draco stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I sighed. "Look...It's _really_ hard to explain. I don't want you to leave, but at the same time, I do. I want you to leave because you make Hogwarts a mess. You bully fourth years, insult everyone you bump into, and look like you run the whole school. But at the same time, if you leave, those things will never _ever_ happen again. You see...we _all_ got used to your absurd attitudes. But if those things you do stop happening, I don't think we'll _ever _get used to that. I mean, you're the _only_ one who acts like the way you do."

Draco didn't speak at first, taking my long explanation in. "So...Do you want me to leave or not? Because that's all I'm asking."

I got a little irritated with his tone. "Yes...and no. Fifty-fifty. Get it?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

I looked at my watch. "Oh shit. I can't believe I'm late for my next class!"

Draco smirked, and something tingled inside of me. "Wow, Hermione Granger swears? This should be posted in the Daily Prophet!"

I stared at him.

"I didn't mean it, I swear," he replied sulkily.

"If that's even considered an apology, I forgive you," I said quietly.

I turned around to leave, and the last thing I heard was him muttering something like "She _actually_ swears." I smirked to myself and headed for my next class.

**A/N: WELL? Please review, my friends. MWAH!**


	10. It's Time

**A/N: Oh Merlin, someone actually deleted the file of this chapter! I mean, I was almost finished, and then the next day, it was **_**gone**_**. Oh well, I still need to write for you guys. : That's how I love my readers! Thank you to the following who reviewed: lemurqueen247 (Glad I made ya laugh.), julescapulet (Ha-ha, I'll try my best.), wolvesdrinktea (Your review brightened up my day!), and 37KMV (I'll do my best to update soon!). And to those I failed to mention here, there's only one thing I wanna tell you guys: I LOVE YOU ALL. Okay, now continue reading.**

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 10: It's Time_

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't sleep. It's already been two days that this was happening to me.

Was it because my time of leaving Hogwarts was getting nearer and nearer?

_Pssh_, my mind snorted. _You're just overreacting again_. I wanted to believe that part of my mind. I didn't want to think a lot. I was _Draco Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't have a need to think this way.

But...still. What could be another reason?

_The Mudblood_? My mind asked incredulously. I shook my head mentally. Impossible. I just defended her a couple of days ago because I thought Pansy crossed the line, that's all! I didn't have those...feelings...for her. She was still the know-it-all I know.

_Why are you getting all defensive_? My mind started to ask quietly. I groaned at that. I wasn't getting all that defensive, right? I was just trying to prove my point that I didn't have a single _feeling_ that's other than hate to her.

I sighed. Only four days before I leave Hogwarts.

Then something lurched in my stomach. Was it because of something I ate? No, it wasn't. It was..._pain_. A pain of doing something I knew I would regret doing. It was as if I wanted to go back in time and stop the event from happening.

I stared at the ceiling. Why am I feeling emotions like this?

I tossed and turned. I have to sleep. I have to savour every single day I have in Hogwarts.

I have to savour everything before it's too late.

...

"She wants me to leave...But she also doesn't?" I muttered to myself when I was in the library. I had to get more Potions work done, but I couldn't think straight. The library was empty, except for a couple of third years and me. I walked past the shelf about magical creatures, which I thought a person like Hagrid would only think of reading. I laughed at that. The guy's _addicted_ to them. As if they're some kind of collection.

The library doors opened, and I felt the warm wind from outside. When I saw the person who went in, my knees almost wobbled.

She smiled sweetly to Madam Pince, who ignored her and continued to stamp on books. Hermione walked briskly to the shelf behind me, still not noticing my presence. She stroked a spine of a large book, entitled "The Magical World of Magic, Volume I".

"Hmm..." she hummed quietly, probably thinking whether she should borrow it or not.

I took the time to gaze at her, before she would be able to see me. Yes, her curly chestnut hair was definitely a little more tamer now, and actually, it was quite...nice. Better than first year, I guess. She hardly had any bust, but they were okay. At least not oversized, unlike Pansy's. Brr. Slender body, yes, but not that skinny...And her legs, well, they were okay, I guess...Long, but did not resemble thin sticks—

"Draco? What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

I looked up at her face, which had embarrassment mixed with anger. Her chocolate-brown eyes were wide and scared, and her mouth was slightly open.

"Well," I replied, putting on the best poker face I could do, "I have a right to be here, Granger. Oh, and for your information, I was already here when you came in. You just didn't notice me."

This seemed to calm her down. But the funny thing was, her cheeks still had that tomato color.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I thought...No, I just...Oh, never mind."

She turned her head away from me and continued to browse the shelf, although I had a feeling she was just pretending.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked up behind her. I need to do this. It's now or never. _She needs to know I love her,_ I said to myself. _She won't be there forever_, Ginny spoke in my mind.

She froze, feeling my presence, and getting uncomfortable with our small distance. And, if I'm not mistaken, I also heard her gulp.

"Er...What do you want from me, Malfoy?" she said meekly, not daring to face me.

I stepped closer, making her feel more uncomfortable. I looked sideways, checking if there was anyone looking at us. When there wasn't any, I turned back to her.

"Draco?"

"I..." I started to say. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time."

I heard her hold her breath.

"You see...I..."

"Yes?"

"Er...I...I just..."

"Blurt it out, Draco."

"I...I think I'm in love with you."

There was silence.

Slowly, she turned around. She was still staring at the ground, but she was blushing furiously. "I beg your pardon, Draco?"

I gritted my teeth. "I _said_, Hermione, that I'm hopelessly and painfully in love with you, and you've been on my mind for quite some time."

She bravely looked up. Her eyes were dazzling, and it sparkled in the light. I did my best not to fall on my knees.

"And..." I continued. "Your friend Ginny told me you feel the same way. Please tell me you still feel the same way."

She blushed again, but was redder than ever.

"Well?" I asked quietly. "I don't want to make a fool of myself here. Please answer me, Hermione."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Draco," she muttered, "you know I love you. I had a crush on you since first year. But I couldn't bring myself to say it. I said to myself that if you felt the same way, you'd make a move. To my disappointment, you never did for years." She paused, opened her eyes, and looked at me. "Until now."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I quickly grabbed both sides of her head and leaned in to kiss her.

I kissed her roughly. I needed her to feel the thing I had for her that I kept from her for seven years. I wanted to make her see that I loved her so much, and make her see how much I had gone through in order for this secret to be kept a secret. I wanted her to see that I have changed, and that I would do anything for her.

She didn't protest. Instead, she let me treat her lips that way. It was like she understood me. We made small noises, but tried our best to tone down everything so as not to be interrupted by Madam Pince.

I didn't know how long we snogged, but I knew it was lengthy. We paused for a few moments to control our breathing, and then dived in to kiss again.

And when we stopped, our lips were quite swollen and our hair was messed up. Hermione pressed her forehead on mine, and we just stayed that way for a long time. It felt...relaxing.

"I...I love you," she said quietly.

I breathed in. "I love you, too."

We kissed one last time, smiled to one another, and stalked out of the library with our hands tangled together.

**A/N: YAY. I'm so sorry for this chapter's delay! I have a lot of homework going on, and...yeah. But continue reviewing and liking this story! Love you all!**


	11. Goodbye

**A/N: Sup bros? I'm so happy that people have already reviewed. :D I tried to update as soon as I can, and I hope I was able to succeed in doing so...Even just a little. I SWEAR, my delays should be blamed on school. -_- Anyways, please take a short look at my new fic, "Summer with the Weasleys". It's a Fred/Hermione story, and if you're interested, I encourage you to read it. :) Okay, thank you to the following people who reviewed: wolvesdrinktea (Thank you so much! And yeah, homework is SOOO evil...), shealuna20 (I'm glad you loved it! Don't worry. I'll try to update as soon as I can. :D), Chrissy Grigory (Ha-ha, glad you loved it! And no, this isn't the end...This is the official last chapter!), and of course, lemurqueen247 (As usual, thank you for reviewing AGAIN. XDD Glad you liked that.)**

**OKAY, CONTINUE READING...XD THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **

_Can't Have Me – Chapter 11: Goodbye_

**Hermione's POV**

I went in the Great Hall, looking flushed.

I just kissed Draco Malfoy the day before. And he confessed to me.

Absentmindedly, I sat beside Harry and Ron, who was in a deep conversation with each other about...I don't know. I was too busy reliving that event with Draco...

"Are you all right, Hermione?"

I looked up, and saw Ron and Harry looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," I replied in a monotone.

"You look...Really...Happy, about something," Ron muttered.

"I agree," Harry replied.

"What?" I said. "I'm not happy about something...I'm just..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Blurt it out, Hermione. What is it?"

"It's none of your business, Harry, and neither is it yours, Ron."

Ron looked mystified. "But we're your best friends!"

Hermione was silent for a few moments. She hadn't thought of this. How could she explain that she was in a relationship (if we were actually having a relationship) with Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy? I knew they would take it badly.

But they were my best friends.

"Harry, if I tell you...Please promise me that you won't be angry with me."

"Why would we be angry with you?" Harry answered. "You're our best friend too, you know."

Hermione sighed. "Okay. I kissed Draco Malfoy last night."

Ron suddenly stood up. Go figure. "What? That _git?_ You deserve better than that brat!"

I glanced at the Slytherin table, and a certain blonde was staring at his food, listening quietly.

"Ron, please," I said to him pleadingly.

Ron's breathing was hard. I had to expect that he would take this in worse than Harry. After all, we sort of had a thing before.

Slowly, he sat back down on his seat, receiving nosy glances from the other students from the table.

"You've got to be kidding me, Hermione." He simply said.

I pressed my lips together hard. "I'm not. But...he's leaving anyway. Three days from now."

Harry looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay with that?"

I didn't answer.

He sighed and patted my back. "I know how you feel, Hermione. I don't care who you love, but I care about _you_. I know how it feels to lose someone you love that fast. But you don't really have to be hurt about it."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry."

...

It was the last day.

I couldn't help but feel so empty. I haven't spoken to Draco since the kiss, but I wanted to. I wanted to know if that kiss was just a joke or not. This was my last chance.

After all my classes, I spent my time roaming the grounds, looking for him. Surely, any moment now, he would leave.

I continued to walk around the castle, but I gave up. And so I waited at the front doors.

It took quite some time before he appeared. He looked miserable, and he was carrying a large trunk behind him.

I stood up. He stopped walking.

"What are you doing here?" It didn't sound like a question.

I took a deep breath. "I wanted...to say goodbye."

His expression was indecipherable.

I inhaled deeply again. "Draco, I...I want to ask whether or not that...thing...at the library was a prank or not."

He looked at the floor. "It wasn't. I meant every word I said."

I stared at him. "You mean...?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence.

Before I knew it, I flung myself to him, kissing him with all my might. I didn't want to say goodbye. I don't want to lose anyone anymore, especially after the war. I just couldn't. And he kissed back, with the same strength I had.

And when we broke away, his beautiful eyes were slowly brimming with tears. "I don't want to lose you, but there's no way around this. And besides, I can't change. You yourself told me that. When I stay, I'll just hurt other people." He paused. "I'll just hurt you."

I clenched my jaw. "Draco, please..."

And he turned away from me, walked through the front door, and left without saying goodbye.

...

It has been already a week since Draco had left, and everyone already knew about him confessing to me at the library three days before that happened.

I was in the Great Hall, eating yet another breakfast with Harry and Ron, looking as glum as ever.

"Hey." It was Harry.

I gave him a genuine smile, but he seemed to see through it.

And suddenly, a sound of hundreds of owls was heard in the hall. Thousands of birds swooped down from the ceiling.

I hardly noticed it.

And then one beautiful golden owl that I have never seen before swooped down gracefully and landed beside my food. It was carrying a letter.

Harry and Ron stared at the bird, admiring its beauty. It was almost as beautiful as Hedwig.

I took out the letter from the bird's foot and opened it. An elegant scrawl on top showed that the letter was for me. It hadn't been a mistake.

Curiously, I opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I didn't get the chance to say goodbye properly to you. I'm very sorry for that. But I think it would be better that way._

_I am currently alone at my own house. I didn't want to stay with my mother at the manor, and so I decided to live alone at our other home here. I wanted some alone time, too._

_I just wanted to tell you how much you meant to me, and that I never forgot you since I left.. Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you by leaving. But it's the only way for you to be happy. I've hurt you a hundred times before, and even though you told me you have forgiven me for everything, I can't help but feel that it's my entire fault. I don't want to be in your midst with all that guilt. At the war, I sided with you. But my father still betrayed all of you. He was a sick coward, and all he ever wanted was power. I want to apologize for everything that he did. It was his fault a lot of people died. And being his son, it's also my fault. And so leaving really is the only choice I have if I want to prove that I care about all of you there._

_Don't get me wrong, I miss Hogwarts. I want to go back. I had my childhood there, and I just ended my time there abruptly. But I don't want to go back at the same time. Being back there would mean reliving all the terrible things I have done to you and to others. I have been an idiot. A spoiled brat. I apologize again._

_Hermione, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I loved you since our third year. Or was it second? I wasn't really sure. But all I want you to know is that I will never forget you. And, in your part, I hope you never forget me either._

_Sincerely yours, Draco_

I clutched the letter to my chest, muttering, "I'll never forget you too."

...

It's been three years since I have read that letter. But I still had it with me. I kept it deep inside my drawer, where it will never get lost. I read it from time to time, trying to think about where Draco was now.

I know. You may think that now that I'm a grown woman, I would move on. But I couldn't. He was the only person I loved truly.

I was in my flat at London. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and it was when I usually went to the nearby mart to get groceries. Today was one of those days.

After running a short bath and eating a small donut, I headed to the mart. It was a small building, but it was the only place where I get the things I need.

I pulled out a cart and started to pick up merchandise from their shelves.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me if you have Herman's Pork 'n Beans in stock?"

I turned around. It was a familiar voice. A slightly _drawling_ voice which I was too familiar with. I gasped.

It was _him_.

He was talking to a uniformed lady, who smiled at him apologetically and said that they ran out of them. And seconds after he said thanks, I muttered his name.

"Draco?"

He turned around slowly, probably also thinking that my voice, too, was familiar. It was a very slow moment.

And finally, his face was seen. He didn't look different at all. He still had that silky blond locks and dazzling silver eyes. It was really him.

Not even caring about who was looking, I flung my arms around him. He hugged back tightly.

"I've missed you," he said.

**A/N: THE END. I hoped you loved this! I did the best I can to make it worth the last chapter. I seriously did. I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS! Please, continue telling me what you think! Remember, I still look at new reviews! :DD **


End file.
